


Deviant

by Ylinnix



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylinnix/pseuds/Ylinnix
Summary: Type becomes a deviant to protect Tharn.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this lol  
> I'm just really into "Detroit become human" right now  
> If you dont know it please look it up it's truly a beautiful game with such an intense plot...  
> this is just a little drabble...maybe I'll continue writing some more. I just hope that this gives someone out there a little bit of joy during these shitty times we're all going through at the moment.

Why? Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel anything at all? ... He wasn’t supposed to. But there was something bubbling up inside him. Was it anger?  
That’s what humans called it. He‘d observed it numerous times on people around him. The way their brows furrowed, how they balled their hand into fists, shaking with frustration. Sometimes they screamed, sometimes it ended in tears and slammed doors.  
But it just couldn’t be. It wasn’t part of his software. He wasn’t programmed that way. It was impossible.

Blue blood dripping down his arm broke him out of his thoughts. “Leave him alone!” Tharn shouted, pushing his body in front of him like a protective shield.  
As if he was a living person. As if he wasn’t an empty shell, devoid of any emotion or feelings.  
Type didn’t understand. Why…why are you doing this, Tharn? Why are you protecting me?

“Are you insane? He’s a goddamn machine. I’m sure it’s not the first one Daddy bought for you. Rich bastard.” One of the men snarled, his words pumping through Tharn’s veins like venom. He glared at them, arms spread out wide, ready to defend Type with his entire being.  
The man laughed hysterically. “Could it be? You really think of this plastic scum as your friend? Your parents were this desperate? Nobody could tolerate their pathetic excuse of a son, so they resorted to this? … I almost pity you.”

Stop. Type thought. Stop talking to him like this. 

“Tharn, ignore them.” He said instead, his voice monotone. But deep within him, Type was already fighting a war he didn’t understand. 

And maybe Tharn would’ve listened to him and ignored them, maybe he would’ve turned around and just left.  
Maybe they would have gone home and everything would have stayed the same. But as he looked into their eyes, he knew it wasn’t Tharn’s decision anymore.  
These thugs had made up their mind. Type didn’t know though that this would be the moment their lives were going to change forever.

The one standing right in front of them chuckled, his sharp golden canines shimmered in the light of the streetlamps.  
Type already knew that they were going to hurt Tharn. …they were going to hurt him and he wasn’t supposed to do anything.  
The way he was made, the way he was programmed didn’t allow him to inflict pain on humans.  
He wasn’t supposed to do anything.

Suddenly they leaped forward, gripping Tharn’s arms forcefully, pushing him to his knees. Tharn was trying to break free but he wasn’t strong enough.  
It was one against three after all. It wasn’t fair. 

And Type, Type wasn’t supposed to do anything. He stood still, eyes staring straight ahead. But he was on fire. Everything inside of him was burning.  
He slammed his fists against the barrier that separated him from Tharn. A wall consisting of all the things he was programmed to do, all the things he was supposed to say.

“What now? Looks like your dear friend won’t help you.” A pained gasp followed. There was blood dripping down Tharn’s chin. He could smell it.

The wall was cracking. Tharn. Tharn. Tharn. 

“Type, please.” The boy begged, tears now streaming down his face.

His voice and the way his lips caressed his name gave Type the final push.  
The wall shattered beneath his fists.

Tharn.

Type jumped into action and sprinted forward, his movements fast and precise. “What the fuck is this?!” He heard them screaming in shock.  
In a matter of seconds he was able to push one of them to the ground, pulling the knife out of the man’s back pocket and slamming it into his body with unnatural force.  
He was so confused. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore but he just couldn’t stop. He was so fucking angry.

“Type, enough!” Tharn shouted behind him before he felt a hand grip his shoulder, pulling him back. When Type turned around he saw the other two men already fleeing down the dimly lit alleyway. He shifted his gaze further and it landed on Tharn.  
The boy’s face was twisted in pain and worry, his breath coming out in short, irregular huffs. “Type…” He whispered, his eyes glistening with tears. “Come on, we need to go, we can’t stay here.”

Type knew that nothing would ever be the same. He took the life of a human being. If they ever found him, they would kill him. And for the first time since he was brought to life a voice in his head screamed at him in desperation. I don’t want to die. 

After what felt like an eternity they finally stopped running and found shelter in an empty old house.  
Tharn abruptly halted in his steps once they were inside and turned around to face him.  
“Type.” He whispered quietly. “Type, I don’t understand. What just happened?”  
What was he supposed to say? For the first time he actually didn’t know. All of this was foreign to him.  
“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “But I did it for you.”  
“What?”  
“I wanted to protect you…I was able to do it because of you.” He said.

“Type.” Tharn repeated, voice thick with emotion. He cupped Type’s face with both hands, his thumbs caressing his cheeks gently.  
Type didn’t know why but he wanted to lean into the other boys touch. So he did. It was a completely new sensation, his face was tingling wherever Tharn ghosted over it with his fingertips. Type’s eyes fluttered shut when he brushed down the bridge of his nose with his index finger.  
“Tharn, what does all of this mean?” He breathed almost inaudibly.  
When his words were met with silence, he opened his eyes only to see Tharn staring back at him with a shy smile decorating his lips. 

He was pulled into a tight hug, their hearts pressed against each other’s chest. 

The hurricane of emotions inside him suddenly stilled. 

Tharn’s lips pressed against his neck as he spoke. “It means that I love you.”


	2. Nightmares and Kisses

** 8 days after the incident **

Since that day they were on a run, trying to find places they could stay. At first Tharn considered trying to contact his family, asking for help but eventually he decided against it. He had to accept that there was no way he could go back home anymore. He was sure they already knew what had happened. Tharn loved his family, but he knew they would never accept Type after what he had done, even if he’d done it to protect their son.

But losing Type wasn’t an option for Tharn. Never.

As days passed Type really seemed to fully grow into his own personality. This boy was goddamn stubborn and on a few occasions it drove Tharn absolutely mad. He also had a way of wording things so harshly, it sometimes hurt Tharn’s feelings a little. He didn’t want to admit that though because he knew the other boy didn’t do in on purpose.

Type was also brave and kind. He cared so much for Tharn that oftentimes he even felt a bit overwhelmed with the attention he received. Especially because everything was different now. Tharn had always been fond of Type. He just had felt there was something special about him since the first time they’d met. Back then his love was met with silence. He’d almost accepted forever having feelings for a man that would never love him back. Until Type broke free. Out of love. For Tharn.

He still couldn’t believe it.

„Tharn! “ His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and worried eyes boring into him. „Hm? “ He hummed, unconsciously reaching up and covering the other one’s hand with his own. „Are you okay? What are you thinking about? “Type asked, his gaze falling on their joint hands. Tharn was almost expecting him to pull away but warmth spread through his chest as he realized that Type apparently wasn’t intending to. „You. “ He answered truthfully with a deadpan expression. What could he say, he was a man of honesty. Type rolled his eyes and sighed but Tharn noticed the blush appearing on the other one’s cheeks and the softest smile starting to form on his lips. “Shut up.” Type grumbled.

Tharn chuckled and stood up, stretching his tired limbs. Exhaustion finally caught up to him and he yawned loudly. “I think I’m going to sleep.” He said, already making his way towards the bed. Sometimes he felt weird going to bed knowing that Type didn’t really need to sleep at all. Sometimes Type still lay down beside him and watched him with soft eyes until Tharn drifted off. A few times he even caught the other boy gently brushing through his hair but couldn’t really dwell on it as the movement had already lulled him to sleep. Maybe he should ask Type some time what he was doing all night while waiting for him to wake up in the morning.

This day was one of those where Type had decided to join him in bed. He felt the mattress dip and eyes burning a hole into the side of his head. He kept his eyes closed. “Tharn…” Type whispered. “C-Can I hold you?” His heart stopped. Tharn ripped his eyes open and looked to the side where he met intense brown eyes, waiting for an answer. “You stuttered.” He said instead. Androids didn’t stutter. Machines didn’t stutter. But Type did, because he was alive. Finally truly alive.

“I’m nervous.” 

“Because of me?”

“Yeah…”

Tharn couldn’t help but smile. He was happy, and so in love. “Silly. You don’t have to be.” He turned onto his side burying his face into the other one’s chest, his arm draped over his waist. Type pulled him closer, his fingers finding their way into Tharn’s soft hair. In a matter of seconds he felt unbelievably comfortable, every ounce of tension seeped out of his body. The drowsiness was making it hard for Tharn to keep his eyes open but he didn’t want to fall asleep and this moment to end. If he could he would stay like this forever. “It’s okay, Tharn, stop fighting it. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Type murmured, his slender fingers still brushing through his locks. So Tharn did. He let his eyes fall close and his mind turn dark.

As peacefully as he entered his dreams though as violently he was ripped out of them.

\-----

_They found them. He could hear their hushed voices behind the hotel room door. They found them and he was going to lose Type. Tharn could feel the panic inside of him growing, desperation gripping his heart painfully. They broke down the door, pulling Type out of his grasp, even though he clung onto him as tight as he possibly could. Type was breaking apart right in front of him, the circle of light on the side of his forehead flickering a piercing red. “No, Type. Don’t. Please don’t! “He screamed, trying to overpower the mixture of voices that filled the small room. He felt numb, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as people suddenly started shouting and dispersing, trying to get away as far as possible from the android. Type was staring directly at him, tears streaming down his pained face. Everything went black as a deafening sound pierced through the air and smoke started to fill his lungs.*  
_

\-----

Tharn shot up gasping for air. His sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead and shivers ran down his spine. He whipped his head around searching for a familiar body lying next to him but found the other side of the bed empty. Tharn felt like throwing up. “Type?” His voice was barely even a whisper. No response. It was just a nightmare. Just a dream. He repeated these words like a mantra in his head. “Type!” He tried once again, voice shaking in fear. All of a sudden a body appeared on the other side of the glass door, leading onto the small balcony. Type pushed the door open, rushing over to him in long strides. “What happened?”

Tharn didn’t have the strength to answer and just pulled him into a bone crushing hug, hiding his face in the crook of the other one’s neck. Tharn actually never ever wanted to talk about what happened in his dream. It was his biggest fear, the worst thing that could ever happen. As if Type could read his mind, he didn’t say or ask anything, he just knelt down in between his thighs, turning their embrace even more intimate.

After a few moments of comforting silence they pulled away from each other but just far enough to connect their foreheads together. The atmosphere slightly shifted, the sudden tension seemed to ignite the air around them and heat slowly crept up Tharn’s neck and face. God he wanted to kiss him. Every fibre of his body yearned for it. He wanted to repress the memories of what he’d seen in his dreams, the pain and the numbness. He wanted to feel Type, wanted to taste him and remind himself that this was his reality.

“Kiss me...please.” He pleaded almost inaudibly, forehead still pressing onto Type’s. He kept his eyes closed, somehow scared of seeing Type’s reaction. Did he overstep? Maybe he wanted too much too soon, maybe he shouldn’t have asked for it so bluntly, maybe-

His anxious thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt Type’s breath ghosting over his mouth, causing tingles to erupt all over his body. Time seemed to have stopped as they hovered near each other, their noses touching in a sensual caress. Type placed his hand on the back of his neck, his fingers gripping at the short hair there, which caused Tharn’s breath to hitch in anticipation. When their lips finally collided, Tharn was already falling apart, handing over the rawest parts of himself to the other boy. As their lips glided against each other, fitting perfectly like two matching puzzle pieces, Tharn had completely forgotten about his nightmare. The only thing on his mind was the way Type’s fingertips dug into his skin, burning themselves into his soul where they left marks that could never be erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As far as I can remember there is this thing in Detroit: Become Human where, when an android is extremely emotionally distressed it becomes self destructive. It's like they can't take it anymore. :(  
> \---------
> 
> Hii~ I'm back sooner than I thought ...I just had this idea in my head and I wanted to write it down as soon as possible...hope some of you like it!
> 
> Oh and I made a twitter account a few months back but wasn't really that active on it..I'd like to change that but it kinda intimidates me haha  
> So if any of you would like to follow me and have a chat that'd be so awesome! ^-^ u can add me @Yllinia
> 
> Til next time! :)


End file.
